Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel FOREVER!!!
'We Are Pretty Cure Sky Jewel FOREVER!!! '(ふたりはプリキュアスカイジュエルFOREVER!!! Futari wa Purikyua Sukai Jueru FOREVER!!!) is the opening theme for Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, performed by Fujimura Aika's voice actress, Imai Asami. The song debuted in the first episode on February 23, 2024. Synopsis Cure Sunburst appears, flying through the sky while leaving a trail of pink and gold sparkles. Cure Moonbeam does the same, and Mepple and Mipple appear and fly towards the girls, and explosions of the Sun and the Moon appear, and the girls appear in it. The girls grab their respective Cure Sky Stick, and use them to create the title card. The title card disappears in flashes of sun-like and crescent moon-like shapes. A sun-like shape zooms along the screen and Fujimura Aika is seen playing soccer, and cheers once she has got a goal. A crescent moon-like shape zooms along the other side of the screen and Tanaka Masami is seen painting, and smiles when the members of the Art Club praise it. Kujou Hikari appears, with tears in her eyes. Then Aika and Masami come along and smile, then pull her along. But as they are running, they see a Tsumi, Silhouette and Witch blocking their path. The girls take out their Communes, and are covered in rainbows (however, Hikari is covered in light), and they change into their Pretty Cure forms, and fly up to the sky. Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka appear, but are soon turned to stone. But in a flash of suns and crescent moons, Aika and Masami appear in dancing outfits, then, along with Hikari, jump when the song shouts the second Let's go!. The girls appear in their Pretty Cure forms again, and start to fight the Tsumis. Shiny Luminous blasts a beam of light towards an unseen enemy, while Cure Moonbeam throws crescent moon-like shapes towards that enemy, and Cure Sunburst is seen last with flames circling her, and touched her hand with a dragon made of flames appears and roars. The Cures are then seen in front of the dragon, and, with their Cure Sky Sticks and Luminous Heart Baton, pose when a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics T.V. Size Version Full Version Characters Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Fujimura Aika / Cure Sunburst * Tanaka Masami / Cure Moonbeam * Mepple * Mipple * Soccer Club Members * Art Club Members * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Tsumi * Silhouette and Witch * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black and Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Trivia * This is the second opening to have the Cures saying their speech in the beginning. In the first episode, Aika says it, in the sixth, Masami says it, and in the eighth, Hikari says it. * This is the second opening to have text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:YukiMusic